List of Class of 3000 characters
List of characters in Class of 3000. Main Characters Eddie Eddie is the richest kid in school and is a cultured aristocrat. He is in love with Tamika, and he plays many horns and woodwinds, such as the trumpet. He speaks in a Southern accent and is twelve years of age. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Kam Chin Kam was born in Columbus, Ohio and is of Cantonese Chinese descent. He and his twin sister Kim are the youngest in the class and he is considered the smartest in the school. He plays the piano and keyboard and is presumably twelve years of age. He is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Kim Chin Kim is Kam's twin sister and, like Kam, is born in Columbus, Ohio and is of Cantonese Chinese descent. She is obsessed with fashion and plays mostly percussion instruments. She is presumably twelve years old and is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Lil' D Lil' D proclaims himself as the unofficial leader of the music class. He is bright, talented, confident, and tenacious when it comes to music. He plays the drums, is twelve years of age, and is voiced by Small Fire. Madison Madison is loud, happy, and optimistic. She has a huge imagination and is sometimes crazy and creates havoc. She plays the violin, is twelve years of age, and is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Philly Phil Philly Phil is brilliant and smart and often stands out for his unusual fashion sense. He plays bass and is very weak, and he is the oldest out of his classmates at thirteen years of age. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr in the first season and Grant Bardsley in the second. Sunny Bridges Sunny is a musical genius and the music teacher at Westley School for the Performing Arts. He has a crush on Mila Lopez and plays many instruments, with the saxophone being his favorite. He is based on the shows creator, André Benjamin, who is also his voice actor. Tamika Tamika is stubborn and mean and is dubbed the title of the "Toughest Girl in School" but shares a bond with her friends and protects them. She plays the guitar and harp. She is twelve years of age and is voiced by Crystal Scales. Other Characters Bianca Moon Bianca owns an organic food store that smells like burnt pumpkins with a hint of honeysuckle. Sunny says that one can pay her with painted shells and shiny beads. She specializes in writing a person's name on a grain of rice and is voiced by Emily Freeman. Bob Sulu Sulu is the Korean American butler of Eddie's family mansion and is a typical "English Butler". He looks slim at first but actually has a very muscular body. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. Cheddar Man Cheddar Man, known as Charles, is one of Sunny's friends. He specializes in selling cheeses, fixing helicopters, doing teeth, and being a Con Artist. He's something of a shady character and is often seen selling contraband goods and services out of his car, like "Mr. Bristle" action figures that are really used toothbrushes, and bootleg movies which he shoots and in which he plays every part. He is known to be part of Sunny's old band, the "Sunny Bridges' Funkaneers," He has also been the kid's manager in "Am I Blue?". He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Jannet "Jan" Rongetes Jan is a Swedish janitor at Westley. He is a former member of Sunny Funkaneers. He has a secret chocolate treasure. He likes to play Swedish air guitar in his free time. He also made bootleg merchandise on one occasion. Jan is always the one who has to clean up all the messes that people cause. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. Mila Lopez Ms. Lopez teaches the Westley modern dance class, but unfortunately always has no luck in teaching her unskillful students. She has a crush on Sunny while Sunny has love interest in her. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Petunia Squattinchowder Ms. Squattinchowder is the substitute lunch lady at Westley's known for serving the grossest lunches ever. Principal Luna has a crush on her but she has developed a crush on Sunny also. Then she falls in love with Luna after a fight with Sunny. She also owns the missing 37th spatula from Principal Luna's collection. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Principal Luna Principal Luna is the principal at Westley School for the Performing Arts and is of Hispanic descent. He has a tendency to over-use the word "fantastic" and is always trying to make money for the school. He has a crush on the substitute lunch lady, Ms. Squattinchowder. He owns 36 out of the only known 37 of a rare type of spatula. Luna tries to rival Sunny for coolness. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. Category:Browse